Why Old Guild Revivals Don't Live That Long
Why Old Guild Revivals Don't Live That Long by Unknown Sender We have lots of old guilds that people always know in their hearts and in their minds, one of which is the State. The State has been the bulwark of the military community. Some may see the community as the State itself because of the State's ingrained ideologies and practices. But there is one problem why old guilds like the State don't or won't last anymore — same faces. Yes, correct. We always see the same faces on these guilds and these faces always want higher ranks every revival of their beloved guilds. Think about it, three military divisions with the same people you were with a year ago. Doesn't that sound boring? Won't high-ranked people make the people they were with a year ago jealous? Of course they would and they always will. These old guilds are also highly anticipated by the masses, making most of the ranks from Sergeant to General already occupied before they even start, leaving the guild with ten remaining slots for Privates and Cadets. That's what makes it hard for a guild to live long enough to be the stronghold of power again. I'm not pointing at the State alone, I'm pointing on all the old guild revivals. Most of the old State NCOs are now seasoned militants, making them think they're entitled to something. Once they join and see their old Colonel become active again, they'll be ranting about how they should be the one on the Colonel's position. That would be very hard for the leader, of course. So, to fix his problem, he'll probably commission fifty more guilds with an octopus-wiring-like setup. This is where the nukes explode. Twenty five more Lieutenants want their own division, Sergeants want to become Lieutenants, Privates are leaving because they can't rank up anymore. The solution? The leader disbands the guild, leaving seventy five independent "empires" fighting for supremacy. This is the reason why I don't really suggest to anyone planning to start a guild to make everyone who is military-seasoned a division leader. Why? Because they won't join if we don't give them the ranks they want. They prove their worth. Some of these "seasoned" militants often argue with guild leaders for not replacing the current officers with them. You might ask, "What solution do you have then?" Easy. Don't give every "OG State Private" officer ranks and you'll be having hardworking fresh faces who still are excited to rank up and do things for the guild. Not every "OG State member" deserves to become an officer even though they were in past guilds. That doesn't make them special nor increase their abilities. If I were you, I would look for new faces. Find new people who you think are full of potential on being the Next Military Community Top Model. // sent to my inbox by an unknown sender with a disposable email // Category:Literature